Users typically operate one or more web applications on a suitable computing device. Occasionally, a user may require assistance in the operation of such a web application. In some instances, the user may invoke a locally-installed help mechanism to receive this assistance. The help mechanism may display a static window including a list of steps. The static window may close when a new window opens, and might not be frequently updated. The list of steps may also be restricted to a predefined set of actions.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient use of web applications.